Bendak Starkiller
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Mandalorians, The Fringe Born into a mining family, Gorse Bendak follows his forefathers into that rough trade, traveling from worksite to worksite on The Outer Rim. His last posting however, changes his life forever. Bendak is deep in the mines at a worksite on the dayside of Vanquo when The Mandalorians invade the planet as part of their sneak attack on the Republic. Discovering the invaders above, Bendak remains holed up in the shafts, using mining implements to mount a makeshift- and deadly- personal defense. It takes two weeks and a dozen Mandalorians to finally bring Bendak to heel- and, sensing his abilities, they immediately offer to recruit him into their ranks. Seeing no alternative in slavery, Bendak agrees. Bendak's career as a Mandalorian Neo-Crusader is brief but fruitful. The Mandalorians train him well in the ways of weaponry, and the fast study Bendak rises to the level of Field Marshal within two years. But when Revan's forces defeat The Mandalorians once and for all, Bendak is a warrior without an army. Drifting into work as a bounty hunter, he soon finds his talents in great demand. Another reversal of fortune follows, however. When Bendak accidentally kills the daughter of a nobleman, he finds himself with a huge bounty on his own head. Even though he does not fear death, Bendak is unable to work, so he turns to friend and employer Ajuur the Hutt. Ajuur encourages Bendak to don his old armor again and enter the gladiatorial rings of Taris, adding the stage name "Starkiller" to his own. Initially concerned about looking like a circus act- Mandalorians are hated on Taris- Bendak instead becomes an immediate sensation. Many citizens come to bet on Starkiller in the arena, where dozens of duelists meet their deaths against the warrior. Jealous of any legends other than their own taking root, the Sith forces that now rule Taris outlaw death matches. Irritated, Bendak Starkiller goes into retirement, still hoping for the day when a truly worthy opponent arrives. Both fast and accurate on the draw, Starkiller uses a Heavy Blaster Pistol that he customized himself. Bendak Starkiller Statistics (CL 12) Medium Human Soldier 8/Scoundrel 1/Gladiator 3 Force Points: 3 Initiative: '+20; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +15 '''Languages: '''Basic, Huttese, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 26), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 25; Unflinching (1/Encounter) Hit Points: 96, Damage Threshold: 29 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares; Charging Fire '''Melee: 'Unarmed +13 (1d4+8) '''Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol (Improved Accuracy and Improved Damage) +17 (3d8+10) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol (Improved Accuracy and Improved Damage) +18 (5d8+10) with Deadeye Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol (Improved Accuracy and Improved Damage) +15 (5d8+10) with Rapid Shot Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+15 '''Attack Options: Brutal Attack (Pistols), Careful Shot, Deadeye, Devastating Attack (Pistols), Penetrating Attack (Pistols), Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Shot, Skirmisher Special Actions: Indomitable, Quick Draw Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 18, Constitution 16, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 14 'Talents: Armored Defense, Brutal Attack (Pistols), Devastating Attack (Pistols), Indomitable, Penetrating Attack (Pistols), Skirmisher, Weapon Specialization (Pistols) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Careful Shot, Charging Fire, Deadeye, Point-Blank Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Initiative), Skill Training (Persuasion), Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Deception +13, Initiative +20, Knowledge (Tactics) +13, Mechanics +13, Perception +15, Persuasion +13, Treat Injury +13 'Possessions: 'Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Light Armor (+6 Reflex, +2 Fortitude), Heavy Blaster Pistol (Improved Accuracy and Improved Damage) with Targeting Scope (Standard), Power Pack (2), Medpac Category:Humans